


刺 6 （Hayden/TJ)

by february22015



Category: Political Animals, The Nanny Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>－19世紀，接近第二次工業革命的開端。<br/>－陪睡美人的AU<br/>－NC-17<br/>－Hayden（保姆日記）／TJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	刺 6 （Hayden/TJ)

**Author's Note:**

> －19世紀，接近第二次工業革命的開端。  
> －陪睡美人的AU  
> －NC-17  
> －Hayden（保姆日記）／TJ

6

 

 

 

 

       Thomas聽着Annie彈奏，眼睛不時偷偷越過鋼琴看着跟Grayer在花園玩耍的Hayden，沒留意到自己自然流露的笑容。

現在的他已經開始習慣追逐着Hayden的身影，留意對方的每一面，他漸覺得他們倆就像站在兩邊的崖上，過去Hayden一直自己一個從他那邊搭橋，只為了到他身邊，當快將到達時卻放棄了。大概現在該換他努力將自己和Hayden的距離拉近了。

但這一切在Hayden離開美國後還有意思嗎？

一聲走調的琴音從鋼琴發出，Annie不好意思的向Thomas吐吐舌頭。

「天啊，剛才那可怕的聲音究竟是由琴還是從你口中發出？」Hayden讓忽然沒精打彩的Grayer騎在他肩上並走進來，昂貴的黑色外套拈上了點灰塵。他輕輕皺起眉頭揶揄Annie。對方不甘示弱的瞇起雙眼威嚇Hayden。

「你只在旁邊聽倒是輕鬆，怎麼又不見你來彈一次。」

「說要學的又不是我。你們得努力一點，在我離開後再也沒人監督着你們。」Hayden蹲下來讓Grayer從他身上下來。可憐的小傢伙馬上跑回房間並大力的摔上門。本來好笑的聽着二人鬥嘴的Thomas也馬上收起笑容。

「我去看看他。」Annie嘆口氣說，然後走到Grayer房間去。

Hayden坐到一旁的沙發上，看着被Annie抱在懷裡哭得喘不過氣來的Grayer。那個總是囂張的搗蛋鬼難得會有這一面，讓他不禁苦笑起來。

「Grayer知道了嗎？⋯⋯你要離開的事。」一直注視着Hayden側面的Thomas開口問。

「剛告訴給他，大概睡一覺就會恢復原狀吧。」Hayden笑着說，眼神卻透過着點心酸的神色。他想必也很不捨得Grayer和Annie。Thomas希望自己也包括在內。 

「Grayer和Annie會很捨不得你。」他以為Grayer和Annie多少也會令Hayden改變主意，但看來對方早已去意已決，就似是這裡再沒有值得留戀的東西。

「⋯對。他們會。」 Hayden若有所思的看着Thomas說，然後又別過頭看着Annie和Grayer。

 我也會。Thomas沒把這句說出來

 

     「晚安。」在額上烙下一吻，然後一同進睡。這是Hayden每次來做的事。Thomas自那天起再沒有吃過女主人的藥，按要求穿着衣服，矇着眼睛一動也不動的躺在床上等待。 期待着那越來越接近的腳步，努力在對方睡到旁邊時放鬆緊繃的身體。而當他被那雙手包圍，聽到那沉穩的呼吸時，他感到這才是他唯一的棲身處，但同時懷着失去這懷抱的恐懼。

他憶起當他翻開收買大宅傭人得來的客人名冊時的震撼。Hayden Everett。這個名字被寫滿在Thomas的客人名單上。Hayden從一開就知道了，而且每次都來買下Thomas，但卻沒有對他做過任何事，只是適可而止的觸碰，毫不色情的撫摸，儘管如此，這些都是Hayden在他清醒時不敢做的。

Hayden一向都避免與自己有肌膚上接觸，從年少時代開始就是這樣，對方一直都用着其他間接的方法或道具捉弄他，然後在不遠處看着。Thomas才剛開始明白這些行為的意思，以致現在每一個Hayden對他萬般呵護及珍惜的動作都提醒着他，Hayden在知道他決定接受這工作時是有多心碎。

Hayden決定要離開是自己長年忽略他感受的懲罰，Thomas因為他的身份，一直把他標籤起來，忘記了Hayden是個個體，然而在這礙眼的標籤被撕去後，才發現他為自己付出的一切足以令自己慚愧一輩子。而當決定對方放手時，他卻自私地想對方留下。

 他還會為我留下嗎？在忐忑之中，一個大膽的念頭在Thomas腦海冒出。

Thomas慢慢的把卡在Hayden雙腿間的膝蓋提高，輕輕在Hayden的跨下來回磨擦着。不消幾下那個位置就硬挺了起來，Hayden驚醒過來並倒吸了口氣，然後坐了起來。Thomas雖然矇着眼，但他像是感到對方的視線，羞澀的跟着Hayden坐起來並低下頭，沒有勇氣脫下眼罩或說任何話。一陣沈默過後他突然感到床上一旁的重量沒了，Hayden下了床，顧不了眼前的一片黑暗，他焦急的要爬到Hayden身邊，在快要掉下床時被對方抓住了。

Hayden沒說話，也沒有任何動作，只是輕輕扶着Thomas，可能他也跟Thomas一樣對突然的舉動感到驚訝。Thomas脆坐在床上，試探似的抓住面前的結實的腰身，並慢慢移到皮帶上，戰戰兢兢的解開掉到地上，並把褲子稍微往下拉，Hayden沒有阻止，而當Thomas隔着最後一層布撫摸着腫脹的器官時，頭上更傳來一聲低吟。

Hayden對他有感覺。這認知令Thomas內心暗喜，也令他的行動更加大膽了，他吻上那仍被內衣壓抑着的性器，嗅着比Hayden平時的清香更濃烈的氣味。然後他拉開那礙事的衣物，讓Hayden的慾望釋放出來。他用雙手的在上面上下套弄了幾下，然後吞了下口水，抓住Hayden的腰身，猶豫地張開嘴巴，慢慢用兩片紅唇感受着每道血管和青筋，直至把粗大的器官完全吞下，把自己的喉嚨頂住為止。Thomas馬上就被嗆到流淚了，但他怕會咬傷Hayden，只好強忍着這輕微窒息的感覺。

他從沒做過這個，也沒有被這樣對待過，不知道要怎樣做Hayden才會舒服，只能反覆吸吮和抽動，唾液和部份體液隨著他的動作不斷在嘴邊溢出，滴落在他的褲子上，續漸滲到布料下的大腿上。每次吞吐時的情色水聲全都傳進Thomas耳中，臉上差恥的紅暈散到他的耳根上，他聽見Hayden的粗喘聲漸變沈重，也開始加快自己的動作，但還沒能讓Hayden射進他喉嚨，對方就捧着他的臉，似是忍耐着甚麼般，低吼一聲，然後將興奮的性器抽離溫熱濕潤的口腔，混合的液體依依不捨的連接着Hayden的勃起和Thomas的紅潤的舌尖。

雖然看不見，但Thomas仍然抬起頭，對Hayden露出不解的表情。是自己技巧太差了嗎。他這樣想着。但Hayden下一動作馬上驅散了Thomas的不安 

「嗯⋯嗚⋯⋯」Hayden的嘴唇吻上了他濕潤的嘴巴，並乘着他驚訝的空隙伸進舌頭，貪婪的刮弄着柔軟的口腔，Thomas被動的接受着這個吻，在強烈的攻勢下他已無法思考其他，只能可憐兮兮的發出呻吟。

這就是與Hayden接吻的感覺。這是他唯一想着的事，溫熱的眼淚突然隨着這吻不斷溢出眼眶停不下來，沾濕矇着眼的緞帶和他的臉頰，他搞不清這是代表着喜還是悲，或許兩樣也有。

似是知道Thomas在流淚，Hayden馬上停了來。但這令Thomas哭得更厲害了，他對Hayden的溫度的依戀程度比他自己知道的更深。他吸了下鼻子，顫抖着身軀，淺淺的伸出舌尖，請求着對方的吻。他聽見Hayden深深吸了一口氣，然後再次靠近他的臉，用着比剛才更溫柔的動作，輕輕吸吮Thomas的舌頭，再輕輕在唇上印下一吻，像是想要安撫着他。

但除此之外，Hayden再沒有進一步動作，只是用雙捧着Thomas的臉，並不時用拇指抹走臉上的淚。Thomas害怕Hayden的猶豫和卻步，彷彿告訴着他於Hayden心中已逐漸失去位置，也不會因自己留下來。本來Hayden即使在外面疏遠着他，他也還有夜晚能佔有着Hayden的一切，但現在他似乎連最後的安慰也沒有了。 

他以為只要付出對方就會接受，這也許也是Hayden最初的想法，現在Thomas切切實實的體會到了。可是他不想就這樣完結，他想要Hayden回到他身邊，無論一切代價。

Thomas覆蓋着Hayden的雙手，帶領對方到自己的襯衣上，而Hayden也似是猜測到自己的意思，緩緩的把鈕扣逐顆逐顆的解開，但沒有完全脫下，胸前挺立的兩點若隱若現。Hayden讓Thomas輕輕的躺在床上，並褪下對方下身的衣物，現在Thomas只剩下被鬆開了的白襯衣可以蔽體。

Hayden不是未曾見過他的裸體，但羞恥的感覺仍令他下意識的想要用手遮住下體。剛才的吻雖然已令他有感覺，但仍未完全勃起，他怕Hayden見到會失去興趣。他不介意自己有沒有感覺，只希望Hayden能在自己身上得到快樂。

可是Hayden只是靠近Thomas的雙手，在手背輕輕印下一吻，然後移到一旁，分別用左右手好好按在床上，讓Thomas的私密的部位表露無遺。Thomas不敢反抗，只能猜測對方的下一步動作，但Hayden所做是他完全意料不到的，Hayden張開嘴巴把他的性器含住，重覆着他剛對對方做的事。

「啊⋯⋯不⋯⋯」毫無預料的快感在腿間傳開，雙腿開始顫抖着。Thomas已經太久沒有碰過自己，艱辛的日子令他忽略了自己的歡愉，他也沒想到Hayden會願意這樣做，伴隨這份驚喜的感覺，還有Hayden的動作，他感覺到自己快要到頂了，喘息越來越急促，也傳出更多明顯在享受的呻吟聲。

「不！停下⋯⋯啊！」Hayden沒放開口，直接讓他射在口中，然後才湊上前再跟他親吻。Thomas嚐着Hayden的吻，還有自己的味道，他又忍不住落淚了，Hayden放開他的嘴巴，默默用手抹去他的淚水，但沒等他從剛才的高潮冷靜下來，Hayden已經開始在他胸口又吻又舔，受不住這樣的刺激的Thomas抖得更厲害了，緊抓着床單，咬着唇忍着嗚咽的聲音。

他只想要Hayden舒服，但現在享受的只有自己，這樣下去Hayden就只會顧着他的感覺，不會得到滿足。他使出點力抖着雙手推開了Hayden，對方也停下來了。不想被Hayden覺得自己在拒絕他，Thomas馬上翻過身，拋開一切廉恥，硬橕起軟麻的膝蓋，翹起臀瓣，請求Hayden的進入。

臉頰熱得像發高燒，Thomas只好把頭埋在枕頭裡，自欺欺人的逃避。但Hayden沒有立即把自己埋進Thomas身體，他聽着Thomas驚呼的聲音，耐心的舔濕穴口外圍，然後用手指慢慢擴張。起初只有不適的感覺，但隨着Hayden用指腹的揉壓和刮弄，一絲絲猶如電流的快感也刺激着Thomas的淚腺。而當Hayden把手指抽走時，空虛的感覺令Thomas莫名的悲傷，只能無力的抽泣着，然後他就被Hayden翻過來，再次被吻上自己咬得紅腫的唇瓣，似是對方知道這是Thomas想要的。

Hayden小心的在他腰下墊上枕頭，讓他的腰抬高，用性器抵在濕潤的穴口，才沒進多少，Thomas就怕得小聲啜泣，意料之內，Hayden停了下來，甚至想抽離他身體。 

「不、不要⋯！」Thomas驚慌得馬上收縮起後穴，引出Hayden一聲低吟。他拿出他最後的勇氣將小腿繞在Hayden腰旁，刻意用腳踝在背上摩擦。他再次感到Hayden的猶豫，紅着臉想着要不要自己動時，Hayden就伏了在他身上。Thomas能感受到那近在眼前的體溫，互相觸碰的鼻尖。對方在喉嚨傳出難耐的吞嚥聲，然後再次刺進Thomas身體。

Thomas忍下難受的感覺，接受了Hayden的全部，但現在沒有甚麼事比這痛楚更滿足了。Thomas邊享受着被Hayden衝撞，被填滿的快感，邊把手纏上Hayden的脖子，偶爾用指甲抓着對方的頭髮，或摸摸對方的臉。 

他憑回憶想像着那帶點褐色的金髮、長睫毛的藍眼睛、鮮豔的紅唇，大概只要他解開眼罩就見到Hayden因他動情的精緻臉龐，可他的怯懦沒讓他這樣做，但只要Hayden願意留下，願意為他留下，那就足夠了。

 「嗯！」Hayden在他耳邊低喘着，並加快速度蹂躪着他體內的肉壁，用力一下一下的頂弄那着令他發出歡愉呻吟的位置，每次抽插都帶出點黏液，Thomas漸被Hayden給予的快感再次領至高峰，痙攣着整副身軀，甬道一緊一鬆的催促着Hayden，而在Hayden想要在射精前拔出來時他又慌了，用力夾緊對方的性器，再手腳並用的留住Hayden。

「不要走！⋯不要走⋯求你⋯啊！」溫熱的液體射滿了他的後穴，令他到達第二次高潮。

這樣就結束了嗎？然後他還可以做些甚麼？他的淚水還是流過不停，好像要把這一生的淚水都流乾為止般。他已全身虛脫，再沒力氣抓住Hayden了，只能用手指勉強抓在對方的衣服上。他身心都累透了，但仍像說夢囈般不斷重覆。

「不要⋯不要離開嗯⋯」Hayden給了他最後的一個吻，抹去他的眼淚，在他入夢前說了些話，但Thomas沒聽見就再睡着了。

     他用着空洞的眼神看着那部與自己簡陋的房屋格格不入的鋼琴，那個他只掃過一眼的特價鋼琴。只要他的事Hayden甚麼都知道，Hayden接受並一直都在背後邊顧慮着他對自己的憎恨，邊費盡心思的去幫助他，甚至安排好一切，在離開前讓他有足夠金錢去還債，有正當職業，有可以真正讓他謀生工具。Hayden知道Thomas不會接受他送的鋼琴，所以這是他讓自己在最後再擅作主張一次。

我憑甚麼重獲他對我的珍惜，他給我的我這輩子都還不了。Thomas輕輕用手指掃用光潔的琴面想着，任由淚水打在琴鍵上。

 

－－

對，Hayden還是走了（喂

寫肉好消耗體力⋯這篇用了我80%的體力80%精神力和100％的恥力

Hayden對TJ的感情是我聽着何韻詩的明目張膽去寫的，但他的表現是比歌詞大膽一點點XD。

但我貌似把TJ寫得太不珍惜（還是Hayden太完美？）

我在想着要不要稍微黑化一下Hayden（放心，就算黑化也不會多）

 


End file.
